


Good Girl

by deja_lu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Degradation, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femslash, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deja_lu/pseuds/deja_lu
Summary: Harry is a good girl. Draco sees to it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Said I wouldn’t write femslash again but since you guys are clearly into it: *throws porn at you*
> 
> When I say porn without plot, I really mean it. When I say facefucking, I really mean it. When I say lesbian sex...baby, I mean it.
> 
> Hey, maybe don’t read this if you know me irl. Please check the tags.
> 
> (Same rules apply as Wide Vocabulary. Both Harry and Draco are hot, sexy, big-tiddied lesbians now, but they go by the same names. Also, lesbian Drarry is the only context in which I will accept that Draco is a top. We cannot agree to disagree on this. We can only fistfight in dark alleyways.)

“Give me your wrists,” said Draco.

Harry gave her her wrists. A thrill ran down her arms as Draco’s hand gripped them tight, wrapping the rope around them mercilessly and tying it off with a sharp flick of her fingers. She strapped them down over the pillow, attaching them to the bedpost. Harry’s fingers knocked against the wooden bed frame painfully. She hoped they bruised. 

Draco met her eyes. She didn’t ask if it was uncomfortable. Harry hoped she never said another kind word for the rest of her life. 

“Ankles now, Harry.” Draco’s voice was smooth, almost calming. She bent over Harry and wrenched her feet apart.

“Shit,” said Harry, not expecting it. Draco was spreading Harry out and nailing her down like an animal about to be slaughtered. 

She wriggled her toes. Draco was climbing back up her body, her lithe limbs folding over themselves as she got comfortable.

“Yeah,” said Harry, even though Draco hadn’t even done anything yet. “Like that.”

Amusement flickered over Draco’s face. “Lift your head.”

“Yes,” said Harry. Then feeling bold - “Yes, sir.”

Draco tied the blindfold tight over Harry’s eyes. The world was abruptly suffocating, narrowing down to immediate sensation. Harry felt like Draco was in the very air, like she was breathing her inside her, into her lungs, and that was erotic too. 

A finger slid over her lips. “Yes, ma’am.”

Harry’s breath was coming quick. “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good girl.” The finger toyed with Harry’s bottom lip, pulling it down and letting it flip back up. Teasing. “I would love to see you in a gag, Harry. That pretty little mouth finally shut up.”

Harry licked her lips. “Yes.”

“A ball gag. A bit. Like a feral animal. I’d like to see you drooling on it, bound up and unable to do anything about it.”

“Yes, yes.”

“Unfortunately, I have other plans for your mouth.” The finger was joined by another, and then they pushed at the seam of Harry’s lips, tapping at the teeth. Harry opened up immediately and they slid right in. 

“Just like that,” said Draco. Her voice had lowered - pleased, and that made Harry happy. She wanted to please her. She wanted to be good. She wanted that to be her only job - to please and please until she was spent, like she was thing, a toy that existed to be fucked. 

The thought made her toes curl. The pads of Draco’s fingers stroked her tongue, soft and heavy, then slid even deeper. 

Harry made a small sound. She heard Draco sigh in every inch of her body. 

“Take it down,” she told her, in that low, languid way. “Take it right down.” A third finger has joined the two already there; it filled up her mouth, twisting against the roof and holding her tongue down. Sloppily, she tried to lick. 

“Be good,” Draco was saying, and pressed deeper still, until Harry was on the verge of gagging. “This is how I’m going to fuck you. Imagine it. Imagine your mouth is your pussy; this is how I’m fucking it. Like this, Harry.” And she curled her fingers, mimicking a fucking motion against the back of Harry’s throat. Harry gagged, but Draco didn’t pull out, just kept fucking, letting out a low, heavier sigh than before. The gagging turned to high, stuttered sounds. Even Harry didn’t know if they were sounds of protest or encouragement.

“Do you hear yourself?” breathed Draco, leaning more over her. Harry could feel it, could feel the shift in her hips where she was straddling Harry’s waist. “Do you hear yourself? You sound like a slut for it. Moan for me baby.”

Harry moaned, back arching off the bed. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head, but she didn’t worry about it because there was the blindfold. Oh god, the blindfold. It had made her into nothing more than a chunk of meat. Her whole world was her mouth, and it was being fucked. 

She moaned again, for good measure. Draco withdrew her fingers. Harry’s tongue flicked out, searching for them. 

“So greedy,” said Draco, an indulgent chastise, and then there was the sound of silk slipping, and Draco leaned further over Harry. A nipple brushed her lip.

“Fuck,” said Harry, but it was quickly muffled by the breast in her mouth. It was big, it was filling her mouth right up, filling her in a way Draco’s fingers had not. She tried to say it again, but it was just a sound. 

“Yeah, baby,” said Draco. Her voice was even lower, hotter - the raspy grate she had when she was turned on. “Try to speak around me. I love hearing you try. Is it good?”

Harry tried to tell her how good it was, but Draco held up her chin so her throat opened, and more of Draco’s breast filled it up. It came out muffled. Harry could feel her nipple rubbing at the back of her tongue. 

“Suck it for me, Harry,” said Draco. “Suck it like the slut I know you are. I know you, I know you’re a slut. I know you want to suck.”

Harry sucked. Draco instantly started moaning, high-strung, sharp sounds of pleasure. It was so hot. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. 

“Yes, Harry,” rambled Draco. “Yes, suck me, suck it hard, yes - oh god, oh, oh yes.”

Harry flicked her tongue over the nipple, where it was most sensitive, then sucked it back down. Draco’s hand was hard in her hair. She pulled her off and let her lick at the tip before forcing her back down. She did it again. Then she dragged Harry’s aching, wet mouth over to the other breast and had at it there as well.

“Merlin,” she kept saying, over and over again. “Like that, yes, suck me good, just like that, you’re just made for fucking, your mouth is just made for fucking.”

Harry nodded in agreement. Her mouth got fucked. 

Then Draco pulled her off again. She sat off Harry’s waist and shimmied up.

“Oh god,” said Harry. She was going delirious with lust; she couldn’t think straight. When the hem of Draco’s skirt brushed her chin, she stopped thinking at all.

“Open up,” said Draco. She got a hold of Harry’s jaw and angled it up. Harry could feel the heat of Draco just above her, she could practically taste it. She felt herself salivate and swallowed it down, hard. Her clit was tight, a hot point pulsating all the way down her body.

Draco’s other hand reached down, but Harry didn’t feel it. Oh god, was she _spreading_ herself? 

“Open right up for me baby,” said Draco. Her voice was stretched tight. “Are you ready?”

She didn’t give Harry a chance to answer, just slid her fingers back in Harry’s mouth. They were salty - fuck, _fuck._

“Just a taste,” said Draco, “this is just a taste of what I’m going to give you. Do you like it, Harry? Does it taste good? Don’t you want this all over your face?”

“God,” said Harry, desperate. She couldn’t see anything, she couldn’t be anything, if Draco fucked her face she would be covered right up, she wouldn’t be anything except a thing being fucked.

“Good girl,” said Draco, and held her still while she slid open her pussy onto Harry’s mouth.

God, oh god. Harry groaned, but it was buried underneath Draco’s own relentless moaning, and the slick sounds of her fucking her face. God, she was slick, and she was relentless; her pussy was relentless, coming back for more and more. It was hot, and salty, and dripping, practically flooding Harry’s face. Practically drowning her in it. Draco was holding her skull and fucking her into the mattress.

Her whole body ached. She was throbbing, ready to explode if she wasn’t touched, but she had to wait. Draco owned her, and she wanted to fuck Harry, to come; Harry had to wait. She didn’t deserve to be touched, just fucked, fucked as Draco pleased.

Draco’s moans were getting more and more guttural, her movements getting more and more frantic. She was being messy, getting it all over Harry’s nose, her cheeks, rubbing her lips raw. Harry couldn’t do anything but take it, take it until -

“I’m going to come,” said Draco, and she didn’t sound like herself. “I’m going to come, I want to come.”

Suddenly she stopped. The blindfold loosened, and then was pulled from her. Harry blinked, wincing. 

Draco was looking down at her. The sight was a shock, so explicit Harry could barely believe it. She couldn’t believe it; she couldn’t believe this was happening to her. Then Draco start grinding again, and it got ten times as explicit.

“Look at me” said Draco. Her eyes were like bullets over her exposed breasts, where they were bouncing rhythmically above her dress. The silk slipped over Harry’s nose bridge every time she fucked. “I want you to look at me when I come on your face. I want you to watch me ruin you. I want you to get it in your eyelashes.”

Harry tried to swear.

“I’m going to come now,” Draco promised, chest rising and falling sharply. Her fist tightened in Harry’s hair. “Going to come. Going to come all over your face.”

Then she forced Harry’s head up as she pressed down and, as promised, came all over her face.

Harry felt the release of come against her mouth, taking it and taking it. Draco came for a long time, throwing her head back and letting out a long, low, guttural moan as she shuddered and rubbed her pubic bone in short, sharp bursts over Harry’s face. When she was done, she released Harry’s head but hovered over her.

Her voice was breathy. “Lap it up.”

Harry was so turned on it physically hurt. She moaned in pain but did it, licking, lapping up the come from the pussy that ruined her and swallowing it down. The corners of her mouth stung where they had cracked.

“Good girl,” said Draco one last time. “Now I’m going to stuff you full of my fingers on either end and make you come with my come drying on your face. Would you like that?”

Harry was near sobbing. “Please.”

“I’m going to fuck you until you cry. Until tears are streaming down your come stained cheeks. Would you like that Harry?”

“Yes,” Harry whined. “God, yes. Please.”

The corner of Draco’s lips curled up. “Since you asked so nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I guess that's how we're seeing off 2020. 
> 
> If I made you question your sexuality, you have to leave a comment. It's the law.


End file.
